


Because You Love Me

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Peter was self-aware.Self-aware enough to know that he was a hard person to love. It didn’t come as a surprise, after everything he had done, especially to Scott and his friends, to Stiles, and it was just one of the many truths he had learned to accept.Which was the reason he was absolutely caught by surprise when he learned the extend of Stiles' feelings for him.





	Because You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delightful_I_Am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/gifts).



> lavenderlotion allowed me to peek at her followers give away prompt list and she even allowed me to steal one of the prompts. So Delightful_I_Am, I hope you don’t mind that I just ran away with your prompt.
> 
> Written for this prompt: “What did you mean? When you said you loved me?”

Peter was self-aware.

Self-aware enough to know that he was a hard person to love. It didn’t come as a surprise, after everything he had done, especially to Scott and his friends, to Stiles, and it was just one of the many truths he had learned to accept.

Which was why he never tried to look deeper at the feelings he had for Stiles.

Infatuation was fine, curiosity and admiration for the clever boy was harmless, but Peter knew that anything more was unwanted, especially by Stiles, and would only lead to his own broken heart.

They had a good thing going, Stiles using him to get some experience before he went off to college, and with how Peter paid for most things Stiles could ever want, he was pretty sure their little arrangement was more of the sugar daddy variety than anything else.

Which was totally fine.

Peter would take the affection he could get from Stiles, and leave it at that, because hoping for more was beyond ridiculous and futile.

So when he walked into one of the many disagreements Stiles and Scott seemed to have these days he was more than confused when he caught the topic of discussion.

“He’s just using you,” Scott said and Stiles scoffed, obviously already tired of this conversation.

“We’re in a very happy relationship, Scott, and I don’t appreciate you insinuating anything else,” Stiles gave back and Peter could feel the sting of those words.

He hadn’t known Stiles was seeing someone else besides him.

“What’s going on?” he asked, useless jealousy getting the best of him and Scott’s face immediately darkened whereas Stiles perked up.

“Finally, you’re here. Let’s go then,” he said and took Peter’s hand to drag him along.

“Stiles, you can’t leave with him. He’s not good for you,” Scott tried again and Stiles turned back around to him, shoulder’s set in a tight line and deceptively calm.

“Scott, for the last time. We’re happy, we’re in a functional relationship and I love him. You need to stop this now, because I will not leave him,” Stiles said, voice forcefully calm and Peter was lost for words.

He didn’t understand what was happening.

But Stiles didn’t wait for Peter to get his bearings back and pulled him out of the house before he could even ask what was going on.

Peter didn’t say anything during the drive either and when Stiles parked in front of his building he got out without inviting Stiles in, who followed him anyway.

Stiles stayed just as quiet as Peter, at least until he closed the door behind them.

“Look, I know this wasn’t the right way to tell you, but I am so sick of Scott judging our relationship,” he said as soon as the door clicked shut, but Peter was hardly listening to him.

“What did you mean?” he asked and when Stiles only frowned at him he elaborated. “When you said you loved me?”

Stiles’ face did something complicated at that and Peter went on without allowing himself time to try and understand.

“Your heartbeat was steady, so you weren’t lying. Is it some kind of code? What does it stand for, so I know what we’re talking about next time,” Peter said and Stiles smiled this sad smile at him, the one Peter had vowed to never cause and yet here he was.

“Peter,” Stiles started and his voice was so soft, sadness lingering at the edges of this one word. “It’s not code for anything. It’s just what it is. I love you. That’s all it is.”

“But…” Peter was at a loss for words. “Why?”

“Because you’re kind, and sarcastic, and full of grief. Because you’re just that shy of being cruel on some days, because you find weakness and then don’t always use them, because you smile at the baristas even when they get something wrong. Because you’re ridiculous, and love all the wrong movies and mock me for my taste in mine. Because you hate tomatoes and you love asparagus and because on some days you’re more wolf than human but you would still never hurt those around you. Because you love me,” Stiles finally finished and Peter stared at him.

“I didn’t know,” he whispered and Stiles was suddenly there, in his arms, kissing his cheek and temple.

“I know, and that’s my fault. I should have said it sooner.”

Stiles said sooner, like he had been sure of it for a lot longer than Peter even knew how to contemplate.

“I don’t understand,” Peter finally admitted, because he had been so sure that this was something he could never have, that it didn’t really compute now.

“I know, I know you think you’re not worthy of this, that you are not someone that could be loved, Peter, but you are and I do. Don’t try to understand it, okay. Just trust me. Trust me, and believe me.”

Peter didn’t even hesitate to nod, because he had always trusted Stiles, which should have maybe been his first clue.

“Good. Now let’s go over all the relationship anniversaries you missed,” Stiles said with a mischievous grin.

“You just want an excuse to spend the next two days in bed,” Peter gave back, feeling light and happy with the knowledge that Stiles loved him, that this was real and Stiles wouldn’t suddenly leave him for someone else.

“As if I need an excuse,” Stiles cheekily said and dragged Peter off to the bedroom.

He would need to make sure that he marked all the important dates in his calendar, but right now there were more important things to worry about.

Like how he could get Stiles to always smile at him like that.


End file.
